When History lives on
by AGhostlyWriter
Summary: Six years after narrowly passing his high school entrance exams, famed archeologist Tsukune Aono finds himself discredited for what will undoubtedly be, in his mind, the greatest find of his entire career. It seems this young prodigy is chasing after ghosts, or is he? Perhaps some parts of History are best left forgotten and some secrets best left buried. Rated T.


**A Find of Monstrous Proportions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise.**

**I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this but the idea sounded fun so why not give you, esteemed readers, a little glimpse?**

**Enjoy:**

"Doctor Aono? Doctor Aono, where did you go? Please answer me!" The darkened corridors of the ancient Japanese mansion turned excavation site echoed with the sound of Kouta's terrified pleading for his boss to respond. He hated these jobs, being dragged all across the globe simply because the good doctor claimed this would be the archeological find of the century wasn't exactly his idea of a good time. Alas, he had bills to pay and the museums generally appreciated Aono's work.

Or so that was once the case. Tsukune Aono was an absolute prodigy when it came to archeology. Three years after he graduated from high school, he put the greatest minds in Japan to shame by obtaining his PhD in history at the ripe old age of 21. Ever since then, he's been pursuing his dream of making great finds and benefiting mankind's thirst for knowledge and advancement by researching lost and forgotten artifacts for any museum or university with deep enough pockets to fund the expeditions.

That was an absolute miracle considering the rumors that went around about Tsukune's childhood. It was said that he was once completely average, on the verge of failing every high school entrance exam he took. It got so bad his parents were thinking about sending him to some unknown and far away school that did not require an entrance exam but it was never to be. As Fate would have it, he was accepted after a last ditch effort to pass the tests, thus he was never forced to go to the strange school.

In retrospect, that might have been better for his hide, Aono could be very demanding when he wanted to be. Take now for instance: "Quiet down, Kouta. Can't you see I'm looking at something here?" The gifted doctor was currently examining an object he found in one of the rooms and was painstakingly removing the dust so he could get a better look at it.

The artifact looked much older than the mansion itself. It was made of a dim silver with a red gem in the center. It looked like a talisman of some sort like one would wear around their neck. Upon closer inspection, the octagon shaped talisman was linked to a silvery chain. No doubt about it, it was a lucky charm.

It looked very old to Kouta, and very, very valuable. Those bills were definitely becoming a problem. If it all went sideways, he could always take one or two of the items and sell them on the black market. Tsukune must have sensed what his assistant was thinking and gave him a dirty look which exasperated the indebted help for hire: It belonged in a museum for all of Humanity to see, not in your pocket. That was what he constantly reminded his assistant. Such a lack of greed was disturbing. Then again, if he followed his boss' example, he wouldn't get into these messes.

As he examined the artifact a bit more closely, Tsukune gave off a triumphant smile. That meant only one thing, as usual, his intuition was spot on and he was onto something big. He finally held the talisman of his mysterious shogun. Though the term shogun may have been a bit of a false title for this man since he would have held power during the Tokugawa shogunate and appears to have no official affiliation to the regime, he seems to have had a great amount of support as evidenced by how much sway Tsukune speculated he had.

His theories about this mystery commander was what had been discrediting him lately. He believed that a single military commander had enough pull and reach to have tried to take over the known world. The theory itself was very far fetched even for the good doctor but he had proof to support his claims, or so he thought he did. He first came across indications of his existence during a dig in Eastern Europe where he found a journal written in Japanese that referred to this commander. Ever since that fateful day six months ago, he has been working feverishly to try and uncover the truth. Going to all corners of the world to find some clues.

So far, all he uncovered was that he was often depicted as a vampire drinking blood which was obviously a metaphor for his ruthlessness and determination to obtain power, just like it was the case for Vlad the Impaler and many Aztec princes. He also discovered what he thought was his name, an odd one to be sure though.

What truly intrigued him was that it looked as though he had had the ability to succeed in his endeavors, so why didn't he? From what he could piece together, three other military commanders allied themselves and rose up against his tyrannical rule and defeated him in an all out war. Now, the trick was to find out who exactly they were.

Early 19th century history was not exactly his specialty but he had a few notions. From what he gathered, if what he discovered was indeed true, this would change everything that was speculated about that period. World history as we knew may have been false, thus it was his duty to find out what really happened.

The amulet he now clutched in his hand got him one step closer to making the breakthrough. He got up from his crouching position and slid the amulet in his backpack after carefully wrapping it in cloth. His good mood was then immediately and irrevocably spoiled by his poor excuse of an assistant. "Can we please get out of here now, Doctor Aono? This place gives me the creeps."

He didn't even bother to turn and face his helper, opting rather to walk to the exit. "I don't remember you being this scared when we went into that Ethiopian tomb." His tone was slightly amused at his own remark, perhaps his good mood hadn't been completely dashed as one may have suspected. This was the find of a lifetime, after all.

"That was different and you know it. There were certain things that put me at ease back during that excavation." Yeah, and Tsukune knew exactly what those things were: room after room filled with an over-abundance of valuable and costly objects. In fact, those objects were currently the only thing that still gave Tsukune enough funding to pursue his hunch without anyone backing him. Unfortunately, the cost was starting to take a toll on what was left. By the end of the month, he would have to put this on hold if he wanted to stay out of debt.

The assistant, on the other hand, took a week off and left for Macau. By the time he came back, he had wasted the entirety of his share and brought back a few Triad members that were still expecting him to pay up. Ever the good man, Tsukune paid off most of his debts, enough to keep Kouta from getting his kneecaps broken on the spot. Speaking of which, a little more of his debt was going to come due soon. That would also put a strain on the expeditions.

He was a very incompetent and useless assistant. But he wouldn't have to worry about the debt anymore if he could narrow down the search. He was now quite confident he could track down where the illusive commander had been buried. Soon, he would be able to show the world that Alucard did actually exist.


End file.
